1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transporting roving bobbins between a roving process and a spinning process while suspended from a carrier pulled by a tractor along a main rail and working rails arranged between a roving process and a spinning process. In particular, it relates to a system for transporting roving bobbins and suitable for a spinning system comprising a plurality of roving frames and a plurality of spinning frames and spinning at least two types of yarn.
2. Description of the Related Arts
One known such system is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 55-36731. As shown by FIG. 23, three roving frames A, B, and C, each corresponding to three spinning frames a, a, a; b, b, b; and c, c, c, are arranged so that three groups are formed.